


Content Musings

by YourLocalJarHead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Completely ignoring cannon rn, Everybody Lives Nobody Dies, Ex Stony, Fluff, IronStrange, I’m in denial, M/M, MCU Steve is an asshole tbh, Marvel - Freeform, Mildly anti- Steve, Post- Infinity War, We need Avengers Assemble Steve, he cares, mcu - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: Stephen reflects on how he fell in love with Tony while they watch dumb movies on New Year’s...______________________________________________________________________You had one job, to save Tony Stark. You weren’t supposed to fall in love with him along the way...





	Content Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at 12am last week and finished it so I could pretend Endgame never happened. Don’t worry, this book is spoiler three!

One of the first things that came to Stephen’s mind after coming back, was the thought of Tony. Stephen had no idea if he even survived, and that scared him. More than he was willing to admit. He couldn’t yet tell you why, but it didn’t matter at that time. Stephen only had one simple question to pester out of the Avengers, so that was his top priority until he was answered.

Stephen could not describe the feeling of relief he felt when someone finally told him Tony Stark would be okay. Sure, he may be in a very bad shape, but he would be okay. It would be okay.

Stephen had decided to stay beside Tony whilst he recovered. He hadn’t yet woken and it would most likely be months before he did. Stephen, however was completely fine with that. He just wanted to be there for Tony when he eventually woke up. 

Due to this, Stephen had a lot of time to reflect on recent events. He realised he was probably doing some of this out of guilt. He felt bad for leaving Tony alone on Titan. He would understand if Tony hated him, but Stephen equally hoped he’d give him a chance to make up for it.

Often other people came to visit Tony too. Stephen was mostly okay with this. It was nice to know Tony had some people he could count on, if he found he could not forgive Stephen or to be there when Stephen couldn’t. They seemed nice too, some even struck up conversation with Stephen. Made sure he was looking after himself too, not that Stephen thought he deserved it.

There where only two encounters Stephen found particularly unenjoyable. One was when Steve Rogers dragged himself over Tony’s hospital room. Stephen got the impression he and Tony weren’t on the best of terms, especially seeing as he wouldn’t call him the middle of the end of the world. This meant Stephen wasn’t too pleased to see him in the first place, but he let Steve be. 

That was until Steve announced his confusion as to why Stephen was there, and had berated him with another number of question he had no right to. Stephen had gotten a little more heated than he probably should’ve. But this man was supposed to be a friend of Tony’s. Shouldn’t Steve just be happy Tony had people to look out for him? Shouldn’t he just be happy Tony had people willing to stay with him through hard times? Shouldn’t he just be happy Stephen was trying to ensure Tony’s safety? 

Apparently, Steve was too untrusting of the socerer to be happy for his friend’s safety, and Stephen was not in the least bit happy about it. It probably seemed childish but again, Stephen didn’t care. He just wanted the best for Tony, and it seemed Steve did not.

Stephen’s reaction was a lot worse when he found out some of the other things Steve had done to Tony, but that was a whole other debacle. For now, the pair just seemed to have a strong disliking for each other, that would most likely stick for a long time.

The second thing that unsettled Stephen was the one time Pepper came to visit. It hadn’t been long after the mad titan had been defeated, and Pepper had only come there for one reason. 

‘Divorce papers,’ Stephen recalled her murmur all too well. 

Stephen understood it must have been taxing for Pepper to try to take care of someone as self-destructive as Tony. He understood all too well that sometimes these things just don’t work out. Especially when Tony, much like Stephen had, would not except help. But to break up with him whilst he was half-dead on a hospital bed? It wasn’t right. Tony was in a bad enough state as it, and this would only add to his soon to be horrible state of mind. Couldn’t she at least have waited? Couldn’t she at least talked him, instead of leaving without a word? It’s not like it would make the situation any different, Tony couldn’t even sign the papers until he woke up. Apparently that didn’t matter to Pepper. But it mattered to Stephen, and so he waited. 

Stephen had been there too, when Tony woke up. He was delirious and hardly conscious, which was to be expected, but that didn’t mean Stephen wasn’t happy about it. Tony was going be okay. He had woken up and was finally on the way to starting his recovery. At least, that’s what Stephen hoped. He hoped with all his heart. And he was willing to help Tony with all his heart, as long as he’d let him stay. 

Tony had seem surprised to find out Stephen had hardly left his side after the reversal of the snap. Stephen had been surprised when Tony hadn’t been mad at him. Instead he had thanked him for making sure he was okay. Stephen had responded a little dumbfounded, which made Tony smile a little. Stephen couldn’t help but be happy too, because he’d made the billionaire smile seemingly properly for the first time since his awakening. If Tony was happy, then so was Stephen.

Stephen continued to stay by Tony’s side throughout his recovery. There where a few bumps and bruises along the way, but that was to be expected. Tony had been through a lot. Everyone had been through a lot, and recovery took time. Stephen knew all too well.

Rhodey also continued to make frequent visits. He seemed pleased Tony had another loyal friend to help keep an eye on him. Stephen was glad too, and he Rhodey started to become somewhat close as well. Rhodey had seemed curious as to how Stephen and Tony met and Stephen simply resounded ‘Titan.’ Rhodey hadn’t pushed it any further, knowing that was probably a touchy spot for both of them.

What had perhaps surprised Stephen even more was that Tony had decided to visit Stephen. Stephen had presumed Tony would leave him alone after he left the hospital, but Stephen had been quickly proven wrong. 

Tony had come to Sanctum, nearly a week after, knocking sheepishly on Stephen’s door. Stephen had once again stood there dumbfounded. Tony had smiled joking, ‘are you going to just stand there and bask in my glory, or are you going to let me in?’ Stephen, startled out of his surprise, had promptly let him in. 

Tony’s visit ended up becoming a frequent thing, to the point where Stephen, and even the Cloak started to expect it. Wong expected it to, but he was much less happy than Stephen to constantly see Tony in the Sanctum. 

Stephen had been very caught of guard when Wong had asked why he didn’t just ask Tony out already. ‘Because I don’t have a crush on him,’ Stephen had defended all too quickly.

‘There’s no need to deny it, Stephen.’ Wong had almost seemingly scolded Stephen, as if he was a child. ‘You’ve gone out of your way countless of times to ensure Stark’s safety. You stayed by his side for months. You can’t possibly say that’s just friendly affection.’ Wong had left shortly after, leaving Stephen to contemplate his words for what felt like hours. 

He was right, Stephen had quickly realised feeling frozen in place. Stephen did have deeper feelings for Tony, and he hadn’t realised. Even after all this time. 

Stephen had only moved from his spot in the Sanctum when he didn’t want to contemplate his feelings anymore. He had easily buried himself in some ancient book in the Sanctum’s library, pushing his fear to the back of his mind. Stephen had fallen asleep in the library that night, the Cloak wrapping around him like a soft blanket.

After Stephen’s sudden epiphany, he had begun to distance himself from Tony. Stephen was scared. He didn’t want to mess this up. Not like he’d messed up his relationship with Christine. Not like he’d messed up everything else. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing Tony, so he hid himself away from the world once again. Locked up in the ancient textbooks held in the Sanctum.

It wasn’t until a frustrated Tony banging loudly on the Sanctum door, Stephen was forced to talk to him. Wong let him in and directed him to Stephen. But Stephen couldn’t be mad. Wong had done the right thing and he actually seemed to have some common sense, unlike Stephen.

Tony had come straight to the library and burst the door open, quiet dramatically if you ask Stephen. He had asked what was going on. Upon Stephen’s silence Tony had continued, ‘you’ve been avoiding me.’ It was a statement, not a question. Stephen didn’t deny it, hearing Wong’s words wringing in his mind.

As Stephen wracked his mind, attempting to form a coherent question, Tony prompted him again. ‘Why?’ He asked confused and most likely a little hurt. The sight of Tony made Stephen crack from whatever professional front he was trying to hold. He was being an idiot. He needed to fix this, if he couldn’t fix everything else, he had to at least try to fix this.

“I’m sorry.’ Stephen told him, quietly defeated. ‘I got scared of my own feelings. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that.’ Stephen chuckled a little bitterly at his own stupidity. Tony nodded but still looked a little confused. Stephen realised he would probably need to clarify. 

Stephen lent forward ever so slightly, before hesitating. Was he really doing the right thing? He supposed it was too late to change his mind now.

Inching ever so closer he quietly whispered to Tony, ‘I was scared Tony, because I realised I don’t just see you as friend. I- I love you and- I got scared I would mess up our friendship if I told you... I’m sorry....’

This time, it was Tony’s turn to stand there dumbfounded. Stephen was about to move to give him space, feeling a little nervous, when Tony quite suddenly grabbed onto Stephen’s robe. He proceeded to yank Stephen forward, closing the gap between them. Their first kiss had been a little sloppy, and somewhat desperate as the two to had been apart so long, but Stephen had still loved it, and things would only get better from there. 

Stephen could easily recall their first date. Tony had invited him into the Penthouse, Stephen not wanting something too fancy. They had enjoyed a nice takeout, while watching a plethora of dumb movies Tony had decided to put on. 

After what must have been at least 2 or 3 movies, Tony decided he’d had enough, and he took Stephen over to one of the large windows. He told Friday to remove the blinds. Stephen wouldn’t admit it, but he was amazed at how pretty the streets of New York looked lit up from down below. The two had proceeded to have a heart-to-heart chat before eventually falling asleep on the coach, at what Stephen could only imagine was 3 or 4 in the morning. That’s not to say Stephen didn’t enjoy it, he wouldn’t take anything over having a nice chat with Tony, watching the buzzing city below. It was calming, honestly, and Stephen was happy to say they’d have moments like that plenty more times. And hopefully many more times to come.

Just like now, Stephen thought as he pulled Tony closer in his lap. It was probably around 3am now. They had only stayed up because it was New Year’s. After they’d retired to the Penthouse Tony had decided it would be appropriate to watch another fictitious movie. Stephen wasn’t really watching the movie though, he had been to enthralled by Tony, and their memories together to really pay attention. It was an appropriate moment though, if you asked Stephen. You see only an hour or so before, Tony had proposed.

They had been having somewhat of a good time at the party, but Tony had called Stephen away. Stephen had tried to make somewhat of an argument, but as always Tony hadn’t let him. He dragged Stephen off despite his protest, but again Stephen wasn’t mad. He’d let Tony drag him around anywhere if it meant he could share that beautiful moment with him again. 

It sounds cheesy, and it was, but Tony had planned his proposal perfectly. Stephen could vaguely hear the countdown below as Tony proceeded to get down one knee. The fireworks sprang up around them, the cheers echoing, just as Tony popped the question. Stephen had been stunned and amazed, and of course he said yes. They two had hugged lovingly before the retiring to the penthouse, where Stephen currently was. His fiancé snuggled on his lap with a movie playing in the background of Stephen’s sweet reminiscence. 

“Stephen?” Tony asked straining his neck a little to look up at his fiancé. “Are you even watching it?”   
“No,” Stephen smiled down back at Tony, “I was too busy basking in your glory.”   
Tony smirked, gave Stephen a playful shove, “shut up.”   
“No.” Stephen deadpanned planting a kiss on Tony’s head. “I love you too much to shut up about it.” Tony pouted, but settled back into Stephen’s lap.   
“I love you too.”  
“I know, Tony. I know. And I couldn’t be any happier.”


End file.
